Gods, Love and War
by cajunghost
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are finaly together and at peace in the Elysian Fields, until they are taken from each other again and reincarnated.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE AND PEACE

A stream reflects the light from the sun off its ripples as it flows under cypress, date palms and firs. Birds fly among the trees, filling the air with their song. Insects add their singing to the chorus. A cool breeze blows through the trees leaves and branch's dance to the music of nature and the aroma of flowers fill the air. Blonde hair shines in the sun, as she leans back on the small hill eyes closed and head back to better feel the sun on her face, a smile that brightens her face, and she releases a sigh of content, feeling at peace and happy, relieved that they no longer have to fear being attacked anymore. She gets up and starts walking to the lake that the stream empties into. As she nears the lake she sees her companion standing there and fishing. Then a mischievous grin spreads across her face, she clasps her hands behind her back and slowly walks up to the brunet, when she gets up to the taller woman she wraps her arms around her waist and looks over her shoulder.

"Why are you fishing with a pole Xena? You usually just dive in and grab the biggest one that comes close to you." Gabrielle said as she slowly let her hands roam up to Xenas shoulder and slowly down to her shoulder blades, then without warning Xena turns fast and grabs Gabrielle's waist picks her up and tosses her into the lake, and starts laughing.

As Gabrielle resurfaces and looks at Xena. "Hey why did you do that?" Gabrielle asked, looking at Xena and pouting.

"You were going to push me in, so don't give me that look." Xena replied, and starts laughing again, before jumping in to join her best friend and lover. Xena dives under the water, and Gabrielle starts looking around trying to spot her, then before she can do anything Xena resurfaces right in front of her and grabs her by the waist and pulls her close and plants a kiss on Gabrielle's lips, a moan slips from Gabrielle's throat. She reach's up and wraps her arms around Xena's neck and pulls her closer.

As they come up for air, Gabrielle sighs and places her head on Xena's shoulder. "I love you Xena."

"I love you too." She replied. "Come let's get out of here and get warm. " She grabs Gabrielle's hand and leads her out of the water and to their cabin.

As they enter the cabin they see someone sitting at their small table. She is dressed in a white dress that is embroidered with gold her hand upon her golden helm that is sitting on the table in front of her and a spear leaning on the wall behind her. "Hello ladies, did you two enjoy your little swim?" Athena says as she looks at both women.

Xena glares at the goddess. "What are you doing here Athena?" She asks the goddess.

"I am sorry to tell this to the both of you, but its time. " Athena says.

Xena looks at her and asks. "What do you mean by its time Athena?"

Athena sighs and looks at them sadly. "It is time for you both to be reincarnated, I am sorry but you both will be needed soon." Athena explains.

"No, you can't do this to us. You can't separate us again, we earned our peace. Please leave us alone, don't separate us again." Gabrielle says as she starts crying.

Xena turns to Gabrielle and takes her into her arms and hugs her tightly, and she starts stroking her golden hair. She glares at Athena, then turns and buries her face in Gabrielle's hair.

"I will give you both a few minutes to say goodbye to each other, then I will take you both to your destinations', don't waste it." Athena says.

As she disappears to give them some privacy, a tear falls from her eye and she whispers."I didn't want to do this ladies; you both have sacrificed to much as it is, you both deserve to remain here together in peace."

Xena pulled away from Gabrielle and looked her in the eyes."No matter where we are or who we are we will find each other again." She says as she wipes a tear from Gabrielle's face with her thumb. "I will always love you, and nothing will keep us apart."

"We are soul mates Xena; I will always love you too." Gabrielle says as she wraps her arms around Xena's neck and pulls her head down and kisses her. "Goodbye my love." They both say as they disappear from the cabin.

"Aphrodite, I know you are watching come and talk to me." Athena pleads into the ether.

Aphrodite appears and glares at her sister. "Why did you rip those two apart, they disserve to be here, with each other after all they did for both mortals and us." She angrily said to her Athena.

"I know, and I did not want to separate them either, and you know I had no choice in the matter."Athena explains.

Aphrodite exhales and looks at Athena. "Well you better watch over them, and make sure they get pointed in the right direction."

"I will, do not worry sister, they will find each other again, it is their destiny." Athena tries to placate her sister.

"Ok, I have to go now."Aphrodite said, before disappearing.

Athena sighs as she puts her helm on and grabs her spear, then gave the cabin a final once over and then she too left to look after her charges.


	2. Chapter 2

War Zone

Sitting against the ruined wall Sgt. Stavros clutched her side and grimaced in pain."Gods this is fucken unbelievable, where's that medic?"

"He's on his way; he just has to take care of Jenkins first. Here let me see the wound."Opening up her flak jacket he gently lifter her BDU Jacket and t-shirt and examined the hole in her side, he frown and took out the bandage from the pouch on her LBE and applied it to the wound. "Here, keep pressure on it till the medic gets here. I'm going to go check on the others."

"Be careful, we don't need any more wounded." She winced in pain as she tried to shift her position to get a look over the wall.

"Hey keep your head down and wait for the medic."Lt. Marcus said just before he ran for the next cover to check on the rest of his men.

'Gods I can't believe we walked right into a freaking ambush. 'Sgt. Stavros thought as she kept an eye out for the medic and keeping her head down and wincing every time a round pinged off of the wall she was hiding behind. 'Where in the hell is that damn medic.' Her chin hit her chest and the hand pressing down on the bandage fell to the ground and everything went dark.

Waking up to the sounds of beeping and the smell and antiseptic, Sgt. Stavros tried to open her eyes but the light hurt them. Groaning from the pain in her side she reached over to her side, but felt a hand restrain it.

"Welcome back to the living Sgt. Stavros, just take it easy and I'll give you some meds for the pain." A very beautiful voice said as she felt the meds take effect and she went back onto sweet oblivion.

* * *

_Sitting on a log next to a lake Xena ran a sharpening stone along the blade of her sword."What do you want Athena."_

_Shaking her head Athena stepped forward and took a seat next to the warrior princess."I need to talk to you about something that concerns Gabrielle."_

_Xena stopped what she was doing and looked at the Goddess."What's this about?"_

_Lowering her head she hesitated, even though she was a God she considered both women friends and this was hard."Her father just passed away Xena."_

_Controlling her emotions in front of the Goddess, Xena looked down the shoreline to make sure Gabrielle was still within her sight."Why are you telling me and not Gabrielle?"_

_Athena took a deep breath and looked down the shoreline at the bard collecting herbs."I think this is something that needs to come from you Xena, you can handle all the emotions she will go through and be there for her, I can't."_

"_More like you're chickening out, I'll do it. Plus you're right this is something that I need to do, leave so we can have some privacy."Xena got up and walked to where Gabrielle was picking the herbs she needed for her healing ointments._

_Gabrielle looked up at Xena as she approached and started to get worried when she saw her face."Xena what's wrong?"_

_Sitting down on the ground Xena patted the spot next to her."Sit with me; I have some bad news Gabrielle."_

_Getting worried she sat down next to her lover."What's going on Z?"_

_Wrapping her arm around Gabrielle and pulling her closer."Athena was just here and told me that your father…"_

"_No Xena."Tears started to form in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, he passed away today."Holding Gabrielle closer to her, she let her cry on her shoulder and rubbed small circles on her back._

* * *

Waking up Sgt. Stavros looked around the ward and when she tried to sit up she winced in pain.

"Your awake, how are you feeling?" The Nurse asked as she checked her vitals.

She looked up at the nurse and gave her a crooked smile."Just a little pain, nothing I can't handle. What's your name? "She smiled at the nurse and raised an eyebrow.

"It's Lt. Mina Evans." The nurse replied and wrote in her chart.

"Mina?"

"Yes it means love."She smiled at Sgt. Stavros."But you can call me Lt. Evans."

Laughing she nodded."Yes Lieutenant Evans. Do you know anything about my unit?"

"Sorry no, but your Captain came in while you were still asleep, he said he would be back."She watched as the nurse walked toward her desk. 'I wonder if she knows what that ass does to people.' She smiled at the thought. While looking around the ward and at the few other female soldiers in there, she didn't notice her captain walk up to her bed.

"Eyes front Sergeant." The captain smiled when she snapped her head up to face him."Bout time you woke up."

"Sorry Sir, how is the rest of the unit sir?"

"Four wounded and three dead, we could have sustained more casualties if you hadn't pulled off that stunt of yours."He patted her on the shoulder."You are a credit to the uniform soldier."

She frowned at the captain."Um, sir I don't remember anything?"

"What you did was save us soldier. I've never seen anything like it the entire time I've been in the service."He shook his head in wonder."You got up and gave out some kind of war cry ran across all that open space and rushed into the building the snipers where in and took them all out with just the tomahawk. How you evaded all those bullets pouring down at you when you where running is beyond me." He shook his head and continued." When we found you on the roof they were dead and you were passed out in your own blood."

Shaking her head she frowned and tried to remember doing all that."Sorry I don't remember doing any of that."

"Don't worry about it; just know that you saved all of us. And I put you in for a medal. Oh and I want to talk to you about reenlisting, the doctors say that the damage wasn't too bad and they don't see any reason you can't go back on duty after you recover. I don't want to lose my best soldier."

"No sir, sorry but I've been here for eight years now and I'm tired. I just want to go home and relax, plus you know how many times I've been wounded already. I'm surprised I survived this time, I really don't want to press my luck."Carefully repositioning herself in bed she remembered a dream she had the night before the rescue mission.

* * *

"Xena help me." She heard Gabrielle scream in the distance.

"Gabrielle, where are you."She screamed for the woman she loved. She ran in the direction she heard her screaming and drew her sword. She could feel real fear now, if anything happened to Gabrielle she didn't know if she could survive.

Hearing Gabrielle scream for her again she ran faster, her heart beating faster in her chest and fear building, fear that she wouldn't get to her in time and fear for what she might find. She couldn't lose her."Athena please let me get to her in time."

* * *

All she knew was that she need to get home, after that dream she started getting a really bad feeling if she didn't get home something bad was going to happen and that feeling was getting stronger."Sorry, I really have to get home sir."

"That's too bad sergeant, I really didn't want to lose you. But you have to do what's best for you, get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you ok." Turning the captain left the ward.

"Thank you sir." She relaxed and thought about that dream again. 'What is going on with me and these dreams?'

Hearing a cough near her bed, she looked up and saw a man wearing BDU's with no insignia or rank on them standing near her bed."What can I do for you?"

"More like what I can do for you Sgt. Stavros, my name is Agent Collins and I work for the DEA and we would like for you to come and work for us when you get out of here."The agent reached for a chair and sat next to her bed.

"Why would the DEA want me?"

"Don't sell yourself short, I've been keeping an eye on you and I've seen your records and you have one hell of an academic career. Why you aren't an officer is one of the things I've wanted to ask for awhile now."Agent Collins tilted his head and gave the sergeant a smile.

Looking around to make sure no one was listening."I grew up a military brat, my dad was a non-com, and I was never really impressed with the officers I met, and my dad never really had anything good to say about a lot of them."She chuckled."He only really had any respect for a very few officers, I guess I took after him, I only have respect for my current captain."

"Ok fair enough."He chuckled at her answer." So on to the matter at hand, what do you say to my offer?"

"To tell the truth, I've been thinking about what I would be doing once I leave the Army. At least this way I'll still be doing something for my country, you've got me." Laying back she yawned."Look can you come back tomorrow and we can talk some more."

Satisfied he got up and shook her hand."I can do that and I'll get all the paper work started." He left and Sgt. Stavros fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama where are you?" Stacy Sanders called out to her mother as she came down the stairs. She looked in the living room and headed to the kitchen her mothers favorite room in the house. As she approached the kitchen she heard her mother moving around and went in."Mamma we got to go the funeral will be starting soon."

"I'm coming honey I just wanted to be sure that everything will be ready for the quests when they get here." Mrs. Sanders finished with the setting on the table and turned to her daughter and dabbed at her eye with a handkerchief. "I don't know if I can do this sweetie."

Going up to her mother Stacy wrapped her arms around the older woman and held her tight."I know mama it's hard for me too, but we have to be there for him and the rest of the family." Stepping back from her mother she took her by the hand and led her out to the limo that was waiting out front.

"I'm so glad you came home for the funeral honey. Your father would have loved to have seen you in your dress blues." Mrs. Sanders said sitting next to her daughter and patting her on the leg."He was so proud of you."

"Thank you mama, I just wish he could have seen me in them instead of just in a picture." She put her head on her mama's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Laying her head against her daughter's she stroked her hair."I wish you would let that beautiful blonde hair grow out."

Smiling, Stacy let out a sad laugh."Mamma please don't start about that, I like my hair like it is."

XXXXXXX

Standing at the doors of the funeral parlor with her cap tucked in her left arm she greeted the mourners as they came in."Michelle I am so glad you are here."Taking her cousin in her arms she gave her a swift hug."How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine Stacy, how are you and your mother holding up?"Taking Stacy's hands in hers Michelle gave her a small smile.

"We are holding up, mama is taking it really hard."Looking down and trying to hold back the tears Stacy lifted her head back up and looked around." Where is Joshua?"

"He was parking the car, he should be here soon. Where's your mom at I want to go and pay her my respect." Releasing her cousin hands Michelle stepped back and wiped a tear from her eye.

Stacy pointed through the double doors."She's sitting next to daddy, she hasn't moved since we got here."

"Thank you, I'll see you in a lil while ok."She rubbed her hand on Stacy's arm; she looked her in the eye's."You know what come with me hon. "She took her cousin by the hand and led her to a quiet corner." Talk to me Stacy."

"I miss daddy so much, I was supposed to come down from New York last month but something came up at work and I had to cancel, that was my last chance to see him alive, now I never will get the chance." She started crying and Michelle took her into her arms and held and let her cry.

* * *

"_I got on mounted patrol daddy; I've wanted to get on that since I made it on the force."Stacy said happily into the phone._

"_That's great pumpkin, I'm happy for ya."Smiling over at his wife he whispered to her." She did it."_

"_Daddy I have some bad news though." She hesitated a second."The training is the same time as my trip back home is supposed to be, so I need to post pone my vacation till afterward. Sorry daddy."_

"_Hey pumpkin it's ok, this is something you've always wanted to do since you where a kid."Her father reassured her. "Now go and kick some butt and show those city cops what a country girl can do on a horse."_

"_I will and thank you for understanding daddy. I miss you."She smiled and hugged her knees to her chest."I love you and mamma. Bye."_

"_We love you too pumpkin. Take care."They hung up. _

* * *

"Sweetie he understood. Trust me when I say he was proud of you, your all he talked about."She held her tight and rubbed her back."I miss him too."She began to cry also.

"Michelle, Stacy ya'll all right?"Joshua said as he walked up.

"We're fine sweetie, Stacy just needed a shoulder to cry on and so did I apparently." She wiped the tears from her eyes and took her husband's hand."Let's all go talk to Aunt Doris and pay our respects to Uncle Frank."

"You two go ahead I just saw the sheriff come in and I need to talk to him about something."She guided them ahead and went over to the sheriff.

"Officer Sanders I wish you where back under different circumstances, my condolences."

"Thank you Sheriff Bennett, mamma and I are glad you could make it."Stacy toke the sheriffs arm and led him to the viewing room.

"Look I was wondering if you could come into the station and talk to me in two days."He asked and patted her hand as they walked towards her mother."Hello Doris, how are you doing?"Looking at his long time friend he felt her sorrow, she not only lost her husband but also her other half, her best friend and confidant. He could sympathize; he felt everything she is feeling when his wife died a few years ago from cervical cancer." If you ever need anything or someone to talk to you know I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Aaron and thank you for doing the eulogy." She looks over at her husband and started wringing her handkerchief. She missed him so much, wondering why he left her alone. 'What am I going to do without you? How do I go on without you?' She thought as she sat and watched him lay there, wishing all this was just some horrible dream that she couldn't wake up from, yet also knowing that this wasn't a nightmare and that he was really gone.

Squatting down in front of her mother Stacy put her hands on her mother's lap and gently squeezed."Mama, it's time to start, I'm going to be right here ok."Getting up she stood behind her mother and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her father in the coffin and wiped a tear from an eye.' I miss you daddy and don't worry I'll take care of mamma for you.'

As Sheriff Bennett walked up to the front and cleared his throat every one quieted and faced forward."On behalf of the family I would like to thank everyone for coming."Clearing his throat again but this time to get rid of a lump that formed there, he straightened his Jacket."I first met Frank when we were in high school, I was being pushed around by the local bully and he came to my recue. One thing you can say about Frank he didn't care for bullies, well he not only came to my rescue but also put him in his place. After that we became friends and we remained friends all these years. Once you become friends with Frank he was loyal to you to a fault, if you needed anything or needed help he was there. We got into a lot of trouble a lot when we kids but it wasn't anything that would get us locked up. Well except by our parents, like the time we took my fathers' truck so we could go to the fair that was in the next town, we had fun the whole time we where there, but when we got back boy did our parent lay into us. We were grounded the rest of the summer, well we were only 14 at the time." Everyone including Doris and Stacy laughed lightly."When we were 17 he met Doris and well I have to admit I was a bit jealous for awhile, she did take up a lot of his time and we spent less time together, then I got to know her myself and we became friends too."He looked over at Doris and smiled at her."He told me a few weeks later that he knew as soon as he saw her he was gonna marry her and he did. They got married just before both of us joined the military, him the Navy and me the Army, he loved boats and I hated them." He smiled and looked at his notes and shook his head."He got out of the Navy after his 4 years where up and I stayed in for another four, when he called me and told me he was going to be a father I was happy and for him and a lil envious. Then nine months later I took leave so that I could be there for the birth of a beautiful baby girl named Stacy and when I held her all I could think was how precious she was and how I wanted this. Little did I know that I would find my late wife Jennifer and few months later and Doris and Frank traveled across the country in order to attend my wedding, I would never forget the night before the wedding, Frank and I went out and raised hell, I was surprised we didn't end up in jail that night, but being the friend that he is he made sure that I got to my wedding on time no matter what. " He smiled at the memory and at the hangover they had the next day."A few years ago when my wife was diagnosed with cancer and I needed someone to talk to or someone to lean on Frank was there for me and Jennifer and when she died a year later both Frank and Doris was there for me, Frank saw me at my worst and best that year and he never judged me, he was just there, loyal to a fault."He looked over at Doris."If you ever need anything or just need someone to talk to, all you have to do is pick up the phone or just come over day or night." She got up and hugged him.

"Thank you Aaron." She reached over and hugged her daughter too.

"Once everyone is finished paying their respects to Frank we will be heading over to the cemetery."Sheriff Bennett said then went over to the coffin and said his goodbye's to his long time friend.

Xxxxxxxxx

Standing at her father's grave after everyone left, she thought about everything he taught over the years. He taught her about loyalty, honor and honesty, about how to apply those traits to her life, especially when it came to herself. "Thank you daddy for everything you taught me over the years and thank you for being there and not judging me. Thank you for understanding when I wanted to go away for school and for staying in New York and becoming a police officer."She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder."Hey mamma, I'm ready to go. Bye daddy, I love you." She put her arm around her mother's and they both walked over to the limo that was waiting to take them home."Mamma I want to come home."

"You're more than welcome back home sweetie, but what about your job in New York?" Her mamma told her and hugged her tighter to her side.

"I think the sheriff wants me to work for him as a deputy and I'm gonna take him up on it."Wiping tears from her eyes she laid her head on her mamma's shoulder.

Doris wrapped her other arm around her daughter and pulled her tighter to her. "You don't have to do that baby."

"No mamma I want to, I've been thinking about it since daddy died." Sitting in the backseat of the limo she started thinking about her father again and started crying into her mother's shoulder. When the limo pulled up to the house they saw that members of the family where already there waiting. Seeing Sheriff Bennett she turned to her mother."I'll be right in mamma; I just want to talk to the sheriff for a minute."

"Ok baby, take your time I think I'll be a bit busy with your aunts and all." She gave her daughter a final squeeze and went inside.

"Sheriff I want to talk to you about a job."


	4. Chapter 4 Gods Home

Sorry for the long wait, I only seem to write when my Muse Slaps me on the back of the head. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Gods Home

Athena watched Alexandra in the reflecting pool, "Hello Aphrodite."

Aphrodite stepped out from the shadows, she approached the pool and peered into it, "How is she doing at Quantico?"

"Like everything she does, she excels, "Athena informed her sister; she waved her hand and the scene changed to Stacy Sanders sitting on the bedroom floor of her New York apartment packing her belongings into a box.

Aphrodite sighed; "I was at the funeral, she was strong for her mother yet she allowed herself to grieve. Her father is very proud of her and so am I."

Smiling Athena nodded, "She has a good soul; she will always do what's right." Waving her hand over the pool again she made the image disappear; she turned and walked over to a bench and sat down. She looked around, "Aphrodite can I tell you something?"

Looking over at her sister, Aphrodite so the tension in her sister and sat down next to her, "You can tell me anything."

Putting her head in her hands, Athena started crying. "Athena what's wrong?" She took her sister into her arms and pulled her into her and hugged her to herself.

Athena pulled away and let out a weak laugh," Look at me I'm a goddess and I've been reduced to this, a blubbering fool."

"No sweetie, you're no fool." Aphrodite started rubbing her sisters back. "What brought all this on?"

Athena stood up, walked toward the center of the room and spread her arms. "This is what's wrong." She turned around, "This is a prison Aphrodite, and I'm not allowed to leave except to go to the Elysian Fields to send a soul to its next life." She held her hand out and her spear flew into it, then she slammed it into a column breaking off a large chunk of granite. "I wish they hadn't brought me back from the darkness and imprisoned me in the one place that would remind me of everything I lost. This is hell for me, Aphrodite."

* * *

_Darkness that's all there is no dreams no sense of self, just the darkness. Slowly awareness starts to form; to take hold. Memories are the next to come, memories that bring pain to her heart; they are of death not of herself but of her family. She becomes aware of a light in the distance and is compelled towards it. She feels dread and she struggles against the pull not wanting to go back, not wanting to go back to all that pain. She just wants to stay in the darkness and forget it all, the closer she gets the harder she struggles against the pull. But it can't be denied and as she enters the light she screams, not just from the pain from deep within but also the physical pain that came with being forced back into her body. _

_When the pain subsides she opens her eyes and sees a Being of Light standing over her, she growled and tried to attack him but found she couldn't move. The Being standing over her was dressed in steel armor that shone from within, his black wings tucked tight into his back, at his hip hangs a sword. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back Athena, please try and calm down, I will let you up as soon as I know you are calm and you won't try to attack me."_

_Athena glared at him and turned her head away. "Why did you bring me back from the darkness Marmaroth?"_

_Marmaroth sat on the edge of the bed; "I was not told why and it's not my place to question the orders of the Father but to just do." He reached over and placed a finger on her chin, he turned her head so that she was looking at him. "So are you going to try and attack me if I let you go?"_

_She shook her head and Marmaroth got off the bed and she felt a weight lift from her. She slowly sat up and looked around, "So what is to be done with me?"_

_Turning and looking at Athena, "I was told that you will take your usual place but with restrictions."_

_Standing she walked over the armor rack and caressed her helm. "What type of restrictions?"_

_Taking up Athena's spear and spinning it in his hands, Marmaroth then handed it to her. "You are not allowed to leave here unless it is to go to The Elysian Fields to help usher souls to their next lives."_

_Athena shook her head, "So this is to be my prison." _

"_Yes, don't fret though; Aphrodite comes here sometimes to reminisce." He smiled when she looked up at him._

"_She survived?"_

"_Why wouldn't she, after all she didn't have anything to do with the attack or death of the Fathers messenger, she stayed neutral." _

"_Are there others?" She asked him hoping the answer was yes._

"_I wish I could tell you yes." Marmaroth walked out onto the balcony, "I have to leave but your sister is on her way here, I hope you have a happy reunion." With that he took off and disappeared._

* * *

Aphrodite just sat there twisting the fabric of her gown in her hand; even a god can be at a loss for words sometimes. She missed the others too, but she wasn't killed, then brought back and imprisoned in what used to be her home. "Why did they bring you back?" She finally asked.

"They didn't tell me, but I think it was to keep some kind of balance, I don't know." She looked at her sister, "Sometimes I just want to go back to the darkness and find some peace." She sat down on a stone bench across from Aphrodite and dropped her spear. "Your visits and my few trips to the Fields are the only things keeping me sane."

"I don't know what to say that would make you feel better Athena, but I wish you wouldn't talk about wishing you were still dead." She got up and walked over to her sister, knelt down in front of her and put her hands on her shoulders, "I love you and I would miss you so much Athena, we both lost family then and I miss them every day too." Aphrodite stood up and looked down into her sisters eyes, "All of you paid the price for your actions, I'm afraid you are still paying the price." She walked over to the pool and waved her hand and an image of Alexandra and Stacy appear, "They better come together soon." Turning back to her sister, "I love you Athena, I wish you had told me all this when I first found you here, I hope someday you find redemption and you obtain the right to leave here whenever you want." Aphrodite turns and disappears.

Looking at the spot that Aphrodite had disappeared, "So do I."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5 Packing and Remimiscing

Stacy sat on the floor in her apartment packing some clothes into a box when she heard her roommate come in the door.

"Stacy, you home?" Megan called out.

"I'm in here Megan," Stacy yelled back to her friend since college.

Megan entered her friend's room, plopped down on the bed and opened the pizza she'd bought, "You want some?"

"Sure, hand it over." Stacy said holding out her hand.

Megan grabbed the other box and handed it to her, "It's your favorite."

When Stacy opened the box what she saw wasn't a pizza but a piece of carpet, she grabbed a pair of pants and threw them at her friend. She glared at her roommate, "I wish you would stop making that joke Megan it's been almost six years already, it was inappropriate then and its inappropriate now." She saw Megan reaching for the pants she threw at her." Don't you dare touch my clothes with your greasy hands, "She got up and picked up her pants and refolded them.

Megan put the pizza box on the bed and headed towards the door, before she left the room she turned around, "I haven't made that joke in a long time and I figured I wouldn't get to again since your leaving, I'm gonna miss you Stacy. I'm gonna go get a couple plates and some hand wipes."

Stacy sighed and continued to pack; thinking about all the years Megan and her had been friends she smiled. She thought about the day Megan walked into her life.

* * *

_It was Stacy's first day at college and she was feeling home-sick, this was the first that she had been away from home, ever. She was lying on her bed when a very loud redhead burst into her room followed by what could only be her parents._

_"I cannot believe how rude that young man was," the older woman who was carrying a box that seemed a bit too heavy for her complained. "Mark put that down and give me a hand with this before I drop it."_

_"Yes dear," He put the box he was carrying on the unoccupied bed and grabbed the box from his wife._

_Shaking her arms out she looked around and spotted a petite blonde lying on the other bed starring at them, "Hello dear I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz, you must be Megan's roommate." Liz said as she walked over to Stacy and held out her hand._

_Stacy stood up and shook her hand, "Um…I'm Stacy."_

_"Nice to meet you Stacy, this is my husband Mark and this is my daughter and your roommate Megan. " Liz introduced her to her family, "Now that we're all introduced what do you say we finish getting your stuff out of the truck and then your father and I will take you and Stacy to lunch so that we can all get to know each other. "Liz started walking to the door, snapped her finger and called over her shoulder. "Come on Mark we have work to do and not much time to waste."_

_Rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he started heading to the door, he stopped and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Yes dear."_

_When the couple left the room Stacy looked at her roommate, Megan looked at Stacy and started laughing. "I know my mother can be a bit much and a lil domineering at times, but she means- well and don't think about trying to get out of lunch, she won't take no for an answer."_

_Looking back at the door Stacy started to feel a bit over whelmed until Megan started laughing the she couldn't help but start laughing also, "Ok I won't , but one question."_

_"If it's about the way my father is acting, he doesn't act like that all the time he can handle my mother just fine." Megan started to rummage through a box and cried in triumph, held up a mini skirt and threw it at Stacy, "Hide that for me before my mother gets back and sees it."_

_Holding up the skirt she looked over at Megan and smiled. "Let me guess, she doesn't approve of this attire?"_

_"No and if she saw that one she'd take and throw it away like she did with all the other ones I had, that's the only one I have left," she said while pulling out some CD's. "So please put it in your dresser before she comes back."_

_"Ok I will." She folded it up and stuffed it in the top draw with her undergarments. "I never had any clothes like that; all I ever wear is jeans or dresses."_

_Megan looked over at Stacy," let me guess your parents wouldn't let you wear them either?"_

_"Na, you just don't wear something like that on a farm and I just never liked anything that short, except shorts and I didn't have to worry about some pervert trying to see what I had on underneath."_

* * *

"Hey Stacy wake up, "Megan said snapping her fingers in front of Stacy's face.

Snapping out of her day dream she smiled at Megan, "Sorry I was just remembering about the first time we met."

"I remember that, my mother had you all flustered." She laughed at the memory. "I swear you were gonna run when my mother started asking you all those personal questions."

Laughing, Stacy said "I swear your mamma can talk, I didn't think she would stop to take a breath and give me a chance to answer." She grabbed the plate Megan held out to her and took a bite of her pizza, "And you're right those questions were way too personal. I was scared of your mamma at that first meeting though."

"Like I said she can be intimidating at first, but once she gets to know ya she calms down, it's a defense mechanism of hers." Megan said, while opening her beer.

"So is your boyfriend coming over?" She asked changing the topic.

"Nope, it's gonna be us girls tonight. We're gonna go out to that new club down town and have some fun one last time." Megan put her plate down on the bed, cleaned her hands with a wipe and went to the closet, "Hopefully you didn't pack that cute dress and heels yet, I think you can pick up a pretty woman and go home with her."

Stacy smirking at Megan," I don't do one nightstands and you know it."

Looking over her shoulder at Stacy, "Oh come on Stacy loosen up and have some fun."

"I will have some fun, I'm just not gonna go home with some random woman." She got up, "I'm gonna go get me a beer which you neglected to bring me when you got your own."

Megan looked over at Stacy, stuck her tongue out at her and took out the dress and heels, "Bring me one will you."

Stacy came back in with two beers and handed one to Megan, "Hey Stacy remember when I first found out you were a….."

"A what, a lesbian, come on Megan we've known each other for six years and you still can't say it." Stacy teased with a smile.

"Of course I can say it; you just interrupted me before I could," She said.

"Yea I remember it was a month after we met and you were very surprised." She laughed at the memory.

* * *

_Megan came into her dorm room after a long Friday of classes and found the room a mess, cloths thrown everywhere, "What is going on in here Stacy?"_

_Plopping down on her bed Stacy groaned, "I have a date in less than two hours and I don't have anything to wear, that's what's going on."_

_Walking over to Stacy's closet she looked at the clothes that were left hanging, "Sheesh Stacy, your acting like this is the first date you've been on." When she didn't hear anything from her friend she looked over and saw her blushing. "Oh my gawd, you've never been on a date before, how is that possible?" She sat down next to Stacy, "Wait, don't tell me you went to your prom alone?"_

_"Yea I did, it wasn't that no one asked I just wasn't interested in anyone that asked." Frowning, she laid back on the bed._

_"Well that sucks, come on let's find you a nice outfit for this special occasion," She grabbed Stacy's hand and pulled her up off the bed and started going through her cloths._

_"Thank you Meg I really appreciate your help." Stacy went to her closet and took out a white blouse," What about this one?" She held it up in front of her to show Megan._

_Looking up from her sorting, "Yes that one and this skirt will go with it and these heels will go great with the ensemble." She took the blouse, skirt and heels and placed them on the bed, "Now go and take a shower, then I will do your hair and help you with your make up."_

_She gave Megan a hug, grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom," once again thanks."_

_"Not a problem sweaty, what are friends for." She waved her hand and started getting her makeup out and sorted. "This is gonna be so much fun, her first date and I get to help her get ready for it." She exclaimed with glee._

_After Stacy got out of the shower, Megan helped her with her hair and makeup, "There done, you look hawt your date is gonna be knocked head over heels when he sees you."_

_Stacy looked at her friend in the mirror, "Um Megan I think I should tell you something."_

_Megan stared back at her in the mirror," What is it?"_

_Thinking it over Stacy decided to let it be a surprise instead," Nothing, my date should be here in a few minutes, I'm so nervous Meg what if I screw-up."_

_Patting Stacy on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, just be yourself and everything will be fine."_

_When they heard a knock at the door Stacy got up, "Meg can you get that for me please."_

_"Sure," She went over to the door and opened it._

_Standing there was a beautiful brunette with brown eyes wearing a black blouse, jeans and low heels. "Hi, is Stacy here."_

_"Yes, I'll get her for you, "Megan said turning around. " Stacy there is someone here to see you."_

_Smiling Stacy walked up to the door, "Hey Sheryl, I'll be right with you." She turned to Megan." Thank you again for your help and advice, Megan." She turned back to Sheryl, "let's go."_

_Standing there watching her friend and roommate walk down the hall, she couldn't believe her eyes, she was shocked._

* * *

"I swear the look on your face was priceless and helped me relax on my date," She laughed at her friend.

"I still wish you'd told me before hand."

"Like I said the next day, it never came up and I wasn't comfortable talking about it," She picked up a picture of them and looked at it.

"The next night I bought a pizza and made that joke for the first time, yeah it was inappropriate and a bad joke but I thought it was funny and it took you all of two minutes to get it." She put the picture in the box and covered it with a shirt.

"And I remember what you did to get back at me the next week." She laughed.

"I went out and found a couple of harmless garter snakes and put them in your bed under your covers, I swear I've never seen anyone jump so high and scream so loud in my life." She laughed so hard at the memory her face turned red.

Megan was laughing too, but threw a pillow at Stacy anyway." I still wish my mother hadn't told you I was scared of snakes."

Recovering she grabbed her pillow and got up." Ok if we're going out we need to start getting ready so get out."

"I get the shower first." Megan proclaimed as she left Stacy's room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on the next chapter, it will be Alexandra (Alex) Stavros' time in the sun.


	6. Chapter 6 Alexandra

**A/N: I own nothing at all, I wish I did. This story is going to be picking up soon I hope, I'm not sure yet when they will meet up, though like y'all I hope soon.**

* * *

Alexandra Stavros stood with the other cadets listening to the firing range instructor," You will follow the rules of this range at all times, failure to follow these rules will lead me kicking your ass off on my range and possibly out of this training program, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" All the recruits yelled at the same time.

"Good, now this is for qualification, if you don't qualify you'll have one more chance to prove you can shoot." The instructor slapped his clipboard against his thigh and looked at the cadets and smirked, he could tell just by looking at them which ones wouldn't be able to qualify, not today nor tomorrow. "You have your lane assignments, put on your hearing protection, proceed to your lanes and remember safety first."

When it was her turn at the bench to qualify, Alexandra waited for the instructor to give the command to load and fire. When it came she grabbed her nine millimeter loaded it and fired three rounds into the center of the target, dropped the clip, set the pistol back down on the bench, and backed up. When the targets where retracted she could see that she got all three rounds in the center of the target, just like she knew she would.

When the instructor walked up and inspected her target he whistled, "Impressive shooting, some of you fools can take lessons from Stavros here and I suggest you do just that." He marked her score down and handed her the target, "Good shooting."

The training at Quantico was easy, a walk in the park compared what she went through in Special Forces training. That was hell compared to this, the classes were interesting at times and the firing range and the obstacle course were fun, but infiltration course was frustrating at times because some of the trainees were a bunch of idiots who couldn't seem to follow orders, especially if they came from her. Needless to say they didn't make it through training and got kicked out; a couple of them even blamed her for their failure.

"Can you believe we are graduating Monday?" Frank said as he sat next to Alexandra.

She looked up from her book and smiled at him, "Yeah I can believe I'm graduating; now you on the other hand, I still can't believe you made it."

"Funny Alex, I was right behind you in scores and you know it." He sat down on the grass next to her, "So you're coming out to celebrate with us tonight?"

"I don't see why not, where's every one going?" She lay down and placed her book over her eyes.

He chuckled, "I think I heard them talking about going to a bar that has a Karaoke machine, I don't think I'll do any singing but I think it would be fun to see who can or can't sing."

Alexandra lifted the book and looked at him, "You afraid to get up there and let us see if you can sing?" She got up, "I'm gonna sing tonight, so are you. Come on I'm getting hungry and you're buying."

He got up, "Oh goody, what makes you think you can get me behind that mike?" He started walking next to her heading to the parking lot.

She looked at him over the top of the car, "One, I can kick your ass and two you still need me as your wingman, so you will do it."

Settling in the driver's seat and buckling in he just gave her a smirk, "You're right on both counts, but it's the second point that gets me up there."

Laughing at Frank she buckled up and changed the channel on his radio to country, "Yeah without me you couldn't pick up anyone, the last time I saw you try without me you bombed big time."

Frank reached over to the radio but Alex smacked his hand away, "Hey, this is my car so my music."

"I am not listening to that crap you call music," she said while smacking his hand again. "Pay attention to the road."

"They tell you where they're sending you after Monday?" Frank asked.

Leaning her head back Alex sighed, "Yeah they're sending me to the Arizona field office." She slapped the dashboard, "Can you believe it, from one desert to another."

"Damn, I was hoping we'd get the same assignment, I'm getting sent to New York." Frank stopped at a red light, and looked over at Alex, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Now I'm glad I'm going to Arizona, I'd prefer to stay away from that city." She nudged his arm and pointed, "Let's go there I'm in the mood for steak; I'm gonna miss you too."

Opening his menu Frank looked up from it, "I still can't believe Jenkins got booted, of all the other recruits I thought he would be one of the ones to make through training." He saw Alex's face tighten up at the mention of that name. "You never told me what happened that got him booted."

Alex glanced up from her menu, "I'm sure you heard the scuttlebutt, you don't need me to tell you what happened."

He shook his head, set his menu down and leaned on the table, "Yes I heard the scuttlebutt and I don't trust rumors or gossip, I'd rather hear it straight from the horse's mouth." He reached across the table and took her menu from her. "Look you've been my friend and partner throughout training tell me what happened."

"Well, he didn't like the fact that I was put in charge and he started resisting right off the bat." She stopped as the waitress placed their drinks on the table and waited for her to leave. "Last week I gave him an order during a training run and he called me a name that he didn't think anyone heard." Laughing at his stupidity and holding up her hand to forestall the question she knew was coming, "well I wasn't the only one that heard it, yeah it pissed me off but I let it go so that we could finish the run. At the end our instructor called him aside and escorted him away."

"I know all that, what I want to know is what he called you."

Smiling at him with that evil grin she perfected in Basic Training, she said, "He called me cunt." She watched as he choked on his drink and started laughing. "Let me tell you this, if he called me that to my face on the street I would've kicked his ass."

Frank laughing, "I know you would've- hell, I think you would've put him in the hospital."

"Damn straight." She looked up, "looks like our food is here." If he'd had been a member of her company and he called her that she would've written him up and gave him extra duty and left it at that. But if he had done it before she joined the Army she would've not only taken him down but also embarrassed him in front of his peers.

"With an attitude like that I'm surprised he got through the interviews." Frank said between bites.

"I know right."

Xxxx

_Gabrielle was sitting on a small boulder watching Xena fighting the bandit leader; who didn't realize that he was all that remained of his band. Well Gabrielle could see that Xena wasn't fighting him so much as playing with him, like a cat plays with a mouse before eating it. "Xena will you please stop playing with him and end his worthless life or let him go, it's hot and I want to wash this sweat off me before it gets dark." _

_Xena just smirk at Gabrielle over the bandit's shoulder and pretended to stumble. Seeing his opponent stumble the bandit took what he thought was his opening and made a jab at Xena. Stepping easily to the side and avoiding the jabshe knocked his sword to the side then grabbed his leather shirt; she used his momentum to fling him to the ground then stepped on his sword which landed a few feet from his hand. When he looked up all he could see was the point of her sword a few inches away from his eyes._

"_I'm going to give you two choices," she said when she knew she had his undivided attention. "You can continue to fight and die like the rest of your men, or you can get up onto your feet and start running until you can't run any more then run some more. It's your choice."_

_Swallowing a large lump that formed in his throat, he didn't take long to make his decision." I'll take the second option," he croaked._

_Laughing, Xena kicked his sword further away. "I thought that would be your choice." She motioned him to get up, "If I see you again I will kill you, you understand?"_

_The former bandit leader nodded as he got to his feet. "You won't see me again, you have my word." He started backing away and when he felt he was far enough away from Xena he turned and ran for the trees._

_Seeing the former bandit leader disappearing into the trees Gabrielle got up off the boulder and walked over to Xena, "you think that's the last time we'll see him?"_

_Xena looked into those green eyes she loved so much and shook her head. "We'll see him again, not today or tomorrow but we __**will**__ be seeing him again." Xena turned and whistled, hearing his mistress's call Argo came trotting up to the two women. "There's a small lake not too far from here that we can bathe in." After getting up onto her horse she reached down and helped Gabrielle up. "Then we can make camp on the bank."_

"_Good because you stink of sweat and blood," she said and pinched her nose closed._

"_Oh ha-ha, if you don't like the smell you can walk." _

_**Xxx**_

Entering the bar Alexandra and Frank could hear another cadet butchering Legs by ZZ-Top. "Oh good we aren't too late for comedy hour," Frank said and laughed.

Alexandra looked at her friend and scoffed, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you can't hold a tune to save your life."

"Well not everyone can sing like an angel like you sweetie, I'm gonna go sign us up for a duet." Frank informed her and headed towards the DJ.

"You better make it a good one Frank." She looked into the crowd and found their fellow cadets sitting in two booths. She headed over, when she got to the table she was handed a beer.

"Howz it going Alex, where's Frank?" Maria asked her when she sat down at their table.  
Taking a drink of her beer she looked at Maria. "He's picking out a song for us." 'Ok… Maria likes Frank, she thought, I'll have to talk with him later and see if I can get them together. "Where are they sending you Maria?"

"They're sending me to my favorite city thank gawd, New York City." Maria said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Alex smiled as she took another drink; yep this was something she could work with. "What do you know that's where Frank's being sent," she remarked innocently, and she saw Maria's smile get bigger. Oh yeah she is gonna make sure Frank sang 'My Maria' tonight. She could see some apprehension forming in the redhead's eyes and knew what she wanted to know, so before she could ask she went ahead and answered the unasked question. "As for me, I'm being sent to Arizona, from one desert to another how about that." She saw that apprehension disappear when Maria heard where she was going.

She saw Frank heading their way, so she scooted closer to the edge of the seat so there wouldn't be any room for him to sit next to her, meaning he would have to sit next to Maria. "What song did you choose?" She asked when he did just that.

He looked over at Maria and smiled. "How are you doing Maria?"

She smiled at him and looked into his brown eyes, "I'm doing good Frank, you?"

"Seeing you here I'm doing a lot better." He looked back into her beautiful sea green eyes, 'why have I never noticed her eyes before.' Across the table all Alex could do was smile.

"Hey Frank I have an idea, why don't you and Maria do the duet." She noticed that he didn't hear a word she said so she leaned over the table and snapped her fingers. "Hey Casanova, you hear what I said?"

Snapping out of his trance he looked over at Alex, "what did you say?"

Smiling at them both she repeated, "I said, why don't you and Maria do the duet."

Frank looked over at Maria and lifted up an eyebrow and waited for her answer.

"Sure, what's the song?" She looked over at Alex and mouthed thank you. Alex just nodded in reply.

The others at the table just shook their heads at the whole thing. When Frank and Maria started talking to each other Alex felt that her duties as wingman were complete and turned to talk to the other cadets at the table.

At the end of the night and several more butchered songs the cadets all went back to their rooms at Quantico. Alex climbed into her bunk and promptly went to sleep.

**Xxx**

_Gazing up into the sun she squinted and looked around the desert setting; she looked up and noticed a blonde Amazon standing off in the distance. The woman was beckoning for her to hurry; she noticed that she looked over her shoulder then looked back at her and waved for her to hurry again. So she started running to her but the faster she ran the further away the blonde seemed to get. All of a sudden the woman turned and screamed; the next thing she knew the Amazon was pulled from her sight._

_A moment later the scene changed and she was in an oval shaped cavern, along the walls were lit torches and dancing shadows. As she looked around she noticed a body on what looked like an altar, as she approached she noticed that the body had short blonde hair and was dressed in a white linen blouse and light brown skirt. When she approached the altar she reached out to lightly touch the cheek of the woman. As her fingers touched the woman's face her eyes snapped open and she turned to face her. "Help me, Xena."_

**Xxx**

Alex woke with a start and sat up in bed, the dream already fading from her memory. That feeling that she needed to be somewhere started to get stronger by the minute, she just wished she knew where she needed to be. She grabbed her pillow and hit it several times in frustration before placing it back on the bed and laying her head back down on it to try to get back to sleep.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed it, I admit this isn't my best chapter to date. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have it up within the next week or so.**


	7. Chapter 7

Stacy pulled in front of the small bakery; she got out and looked up at the stars, inhaled the fresh morning desert air. As she walked to the door of the bakery she ran her hand along the hood of the jeep the Sheriff Department assigned to her and smiled. Yes she was happy to be home, she didn't regret her decision to leave New York and her job with the NYPD. This was home; she didn't realize how much she missed the desert air, the clear skies and all the stars that she couldn't see in the Big Apple. She didn't realize how much she missed the farm she grew up on, watching and helping her mama prepare her favorite meals. She especially missed riding with her daddy out in the pastures checking on the cattle; him teaching her how to shoot every firearm they owned. She was going to miss the talks they would have while riding the fence line, how she could tell him anything and not worry about being judged.

As she entered the bakery she could smell the fresh bread and pastry that just came out of the oven and the ones that were still in it, it smelled of hearth and home; bread that is made from scratch and not mass produced, you can't get bread like this anywhere else. She smiled as she approached the counter and waited for Mrs. Hammond to notice her; she watched as the older woman placed trays of fresh bread on the racks behind the counter. As she waited and watched Mrs. Hammond work, she started to think back on the first day her mamma brought her here when she was just a small kid, the first time she inhaled the sweet aroma of baking bread and pastries. She remembered that her mouth started to water and how her stomach started to growl; the only time she could remember smelling anything so good was when her mamma would make bread. She closed her eyes and let the aromas wash over her, because her eyes were closed she didn't notice that Mrs. Hammond had noticed her and was waiting for her to open her eyes. She finally opened them when she heard a polite cough and was a bit startled.

She blushed a little bit at being caught off guard. "Hello Mrs. Hammond, how are you this morning?"

Mrs. Hammond smiled at the young woman, "I'm doing all right sweetie." She looked at Stacy in her uniform and nodded, "It's good to have you back home Stacy… sorry Deputy Sanders" She smiled at the young woman she'd watched grow up into the fine young lady she was now. "What can I do for you Deputy Sanders?"

"Thank you Mrs. Hammond, It's good to be home," she said meaning every word of it. "They sent me here to get some donuts and other pastries for the day shift; to tell the truth I think some of them need to lay off the pastries, if you know what I mean."

Lightly laughing at that remark Mrs. Hammond went about getting the usual order ready for Stacy to take back to the station, "I know sweetie, but please don't tell them that, they are some of my biggest customers."

"Oh, don't worry I won't say a word I'll let their doctors tell them to cut back on this stuff." She looked over at all the fresh bread, "Oh, I want to get some raisin bread for myself please."

"Sure sweetie," putting the box of donuts on the counter she turned to get the bread for Stacy. "How is your mother doing?"

Stacy frowned, "She's holding up as best she can under the circumstances."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my Henry," Mrs. Hammond said while ringing up the order. "Tell you mother she is in my prayers."

"Will do Mrs. Hammond and thank you," Stacy said as she paid and headed out the door. She stopped beside the jeep, looked up at the sky again and frowned, "I miss you daddy."

Getting into her vehicle she called in to let dispatch know that she was back on the road and heading back to the office. As she was driving down the road she started humming her favorite song, she was getting off watch soon and she already had her paper work done. Working night shift wasn't what she wanted but being new she had to work it for now; the Sheriff assured her, she wouldn't be long on it.

Working the night shift in a town that was small but also growing, all bight slowly, was boring especially when you were off. There was no night life; all your friends were in bed asleep. Night time television was boring, nothing really on that she liked and she'd read all the books she owned, the ones in her father's library she read as a child and had no wish to read them again. She went riding at night sometimes, just her and her horse. They didn't go far from home though; they stayed on the property and just insight of the light that she and her daddy placed atop the barn to guide them on those nights.

Turning a corner she watched as a car coming her way was swerving in the road, when it got closer she swore and took evasive maneuvers, she barely avoided the car then heard a crash behind her. She got out of the car and ran to the crashed vehicle; behind the wheel was a man of average height, early twenties, wearing a shirt with some punk rock logo on it. She noticed blood on his shirt in the abdominal area and a bloody towel still gripped in his right hand. "Shit, what the hell happened to you?," she grabbed her radio. "Dispatch this is Deputy Sanders, I need paramedics at my location ASAP, I have a man here that looks to have been shot in the stomach."

A few seconds later, "Dispatch to Deputy Sanders the Ambulance is on its way, ETA two minutes, over."

"Thanks Emily." She put on her gloves, opened the door and grabbed the bloody towel and pressed it onto the wound that was still bleeding. Hearing a moan come from the man she looked at him, she saw the pain in his eyes, "you're going to all right, paramedics are on the way, I need you stay calm alright."

He nodded weakly. "Deal …went…wrong." The young man gasped before losing consciousness.

She looked over at the passenger seat and saw a handgun, what deal? She looked back at the young man. "The only deal that can go this wrong is a drug deal, what have you gotten yourself into?" She heard the sirens of the ambulance, in no time the paramedics were pushing her out of the way and taking over. Not far behind them another deputy pulled up, Stacy walked over to him.

"What do we have Sanders?" he asked when she approached.

She looked over at the car and watched the paramedics load the man onto a gurney. "Looks like a drug deal gone bad, Mark."

He looked at her. "Are you sure about that?"

When the paramedics were loading the man into the ambulance, Stacy and Mark went over to the car. "Yes, before he passed out he said 'deal went bad'." After Stacy put on another pair of gloves, she reached in and picked up the gun off the seat, "can you get my kit out of my vehicle? We need to secure this."

"Sure, I'll be right back." Mark ran over to Stacy's jeep and grabbed her kit out of the back.

She dropped the gun into an evidence bag and said, "When I was with the NYPD I saw this a lot." She leaned back into the car, opened the glove box and took out the registration. "Name is Donald Peterson, not from here that's for sure." She reached under the seat feeling around. "My question is, why he would come here to buy drugs." She pulled out a bag and opened it up. "Wow, look at this." She held the bag open so Mark could look into it and he whistled.

"How much money do you think is in there?" Mark asked.

Stacy closed the bag and placed it in an evidence bag too. "A few thousand I would guess." She looked back into the car and took some pictures of the interior; "I doubt our tech will find anything useful but it would be worth a try." She closed the door, as she walked around the car she took pictures of the tires and the grill that was somewhat wrapped around a pole. "Truth be told, if he doesn't make it we'll have a hard time finding the shooter and proving guilt, if he does survive he may not tell us who did it."

"I hope you're wrong about this being a drug deal gone bad Sanders." Mark waved to the tow truck driver, "Tom, take this straight to the yard and inside the garage."

"Sure Mark." The driver backed the truck up to the rear of the car and got out. "You about done here Stacy?"

Taking the last picture she put the camera back into her kit. "Yep you can take it away now."

Before Tom started hooking up the car he turned, "hey Stacy…."

Without turning around Stacy interrupted him, "it's still no Tom."

She could hear Mark laugh at his friend as she started the jeep and pulled away.

When she was sure she was out of sight she pulled over and placed her forehead on the steering wheel, she was getting tired of him asking that question. In New York it really didn't matter it was a big place and no one really cared but here in a small town, that's a different matter. She didn't want to be judged, but she wanted to be who she is, not live a lie. She didn't want to go with the cliché, small town small minds but that's what she was afraid of. How was she going to find love here?

The sun had been up for several hours when she walked into her home, she could smell bacon being cooked in the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she stopped at the door and watched her mamma in her element. "Smells good mamma," Stacy walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You want some breakfast baby?"

Stacy sat in her chair at the table, "yes please, I'm starving."

Sitting down at the table next to her daughter Doris took a slice of bacon from her plate, "how was work?"

Stacy drank some of her juice then wiped her mouth with her napkin, "there was an incident this morning at five that's why I'm late getting home." She ate the last of her bacon and finished off the rest of her juice Stacy got up and brought her dishes to the sink to clean, "he had to be rushed to the hospital."

Doris got up and put the juice back into the fridge, "if it was someone we know you would've told me."

"He's from out of town, actually he's from Utah." She yawned while drying her hands, "Mrs. Hammond sends her love." She yawned again, "I'm going to bed."

When Stacy was up the stairs Doris walked over to the sink and looked out the window, she reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. Her daughter has been home for almost three weeks and she was happy she came home but she still felt lonely, everywhere she turned she was reminded of Frank. She missed him so much, it was hard without him around, and she missed his arms around her at night. Sometimes she swore she could still feel his hand on her cheek when she was feeling depressed. She went into the living room and sat down in Frank's chair, it still had his scent on it a mixture of brut, sawdust and sweat. She wiped the tears from her cheek with the hand towel she was holding. After an hour she got up and went upstairs to check on her daughter, she slowly opened the door and looked inside the room. She smiled at what she saw, some things never change she thought. All she could see was a wisp of blonde hair sticking out of he covers, she was completely covered from head to toe. 'I have no idea how you can sleep like that, I would feel like I was suffocating,' she thought to herself. She quietly shut the door and went back down stairs to finish up some chores, "guess I better go collect the morning batch of eggs, and I have a lot baking to do today."

Ggggg

_Stacy was standing on a beach watching the sun come up on the horizon, she felt the breeze on her face and ruffle her sundress. "This would be romantic if I had someone to share it with," she said as she sat on the sand facing the water._

"_You're right it would be romantic."_

_Hearing a voice Stacy looked over to her right and saw a slim blonde woman sitting not three feet from her, "who are you?" She asked with a little irritation in her voice.' Who was this woman to intrude on a private moment?'_

"_Sorry to intrude, but this is the only time we can talk." The other woman said to Stacy. "As for who I am, let's just say that many seek me but few find me."_

_Stacy stared at the woman, "that's not an answer, it's a riddle." _

_The woman laughed, "Yes it is." She scooped some sand up, poured it out and watched as the wind caught the small particles spreading them down the beach. "Maybe after we talk you'll be able to answer it." Standing up she held her hand out to Stacy, "come walk with me there is something I wish to show you."_

_Stacy took the other woman's hand and stood up, "are you gonna answer all my questions with riddles or are you gonna give them to me straight?"_

_Shrugging her shoulder, "maybe, it depends on the questions." She started walking down the beach, "or you could ask me no questions, and just answer mine." _

"_Seeing as you're only going to answer me in riddles, I'll just listen and answer." Stacy glanced back at the sunrise, "it is beautiful isn't it."_

_The taller woman took her by the hand, "come, we don't have much time." As they walked the scene began to change, Stacy found that they were no longer on the beach but in a building with granite columns and floors. _

"_Where are we?"_

"…"

"_Sorry, please no riddles." Stacy interrupted the other woman before she could say a word. _

_The other woman motioned for Stacy to take a seat, "now my dear, what in this entire world do you want the most?"_

_Stacy bowed her head and blushed, "I want what my mamma and daddy had… I mean have." She wiped a tear from her eye, "don't get me wrong, I made the choice to move back home and I don't regret it one bit."_

_The other woman nodded, "but you're afraid that living in a town that small you won't find your true love." _

_Staring down into the clear pool she frowned and nodded, "I really want to find someone, I know I have mamma and my friends, but I'm lonely."_

_The other woman placed a finger on Stacy's chin and turned her head to face her, "you will find someone dear, you just have to have faith, keep your eyes and heart open." She waved her hand over the pool, "look."_

_Stacy looked down at the pool and saw people dancing in a hall; she could tell that they were celebrating love. On the other side of dance floor she could barely make out herself in the arms of a dark haired woman dancing and she smiled. "Can I see her face?"_

_The other woman shook her head and waved her hand again; instead of seeing what she looked like all Stacy saw was a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen in her life. "I guess you aren't gonna let me see what she looks like."_

_Smiling the other woman shook her head, "what did I tell you about asking questions."_

_Everything around Stacy started to fade away; before the eyes could disappear she took another look and sighed._

_Ggg_

As Stacy slowly woke up, the dream she was having also started to fade from her memory. Evan though she couldn't remember the dream she felt content and happy for the first time in a while.

Cleopatra was patient, but there were times when she wasn't. Like now for instants, she just wanted to get back home. So she decided to try and move things along, she walked up behind Stacy, she put her head against her back and shoved her forward to get her attention. After regaining her balance Stacy turned around and smiled, she reached up and rubbed her horse's head. "I know you want to get back to the stables Cleo but I'm not finished so have some patience, ok?"

Turning back around Stacy lifted her binoculars to her eyes and scanned the horizon; she turned back to her horse and swung up into the saddle. "Ok, you see that, "she pointed to two large hills in the distance, "that's where we're going then we can head back."

They rode for another hour when they came to a well hidden pass and entered, the ground started to slope down and the walls of the small canyon got higher. After another half hour of riding they came to their destination, what lay in front of them was a large pond surrounded by green. Turning to her horse she placed a finger to her lips, "shhh, this place is a family secret so don't tell anyone, ya hear?" Stacy then proceeded to take the saddle and blanket off of Cleopatra, then the bridal came next. She rubbed her down a bit then let her have at the grass, while she went to the opening and ran a rope across the entrance from the poles her daddy placed there a long time ago to keep their horses from wandering away.

She turned back to her horse, "now listen, I'm going swimming so you stay out of trouble, ya hear me?" Cleopatra just looked at her then went right back to munching on the tasty grass. Stacy was planning on going swimming so she planned ahead and wore her bathing suit under her clothes; she shed her boots, jeans and shirt and dove into the cool water.

The sun was just setting by the time they got back to the farm, Stacy reached over and patted Cleo on the neck. "Ya know Cleo, the next time I'm off we're gonna camp out; come on let's get ya back to your stall sweetie."


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandra

Walking out of the terminal Alexandra looked around; the agency said someone would be waiting for her when she got off of the airplane, that's who she was looking for. After scanning the crowd of people that was waiting for friends and loved ones to come through the gate she finally saw a man in a gray suit holding up a sign that had her last name on it. She walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Stavros," she said as she held her hand out to the gentleman.

Reaching out the man took her hand and smiled, "I'm Agent Delgado, your partner and boss from here on out." He stepped to the side and led her towards the carousel so they could retrieve her bags. "Welcome to Arizona land of sand, rock and cactus, I heard you were in Afghanistan."

Alexandra nodded. "Yes sir, eight years."

Agent Delgado sighed and shook his head, "I'm sure you've said this often, don't call me sir, I work for a living."

Alexandra laughed as she bent down to grab her duffel bag before it passed out of reach, "OK, what do you suggest I call you then."

"You can call me Patrick, Delgado or Boss, any one will do." He led her towards the door. "When they told me I was getting a new partner to train and they gave me your file I called my friend at Quantico."

"Ya? What did he tell you?" She asked as she put on her sunglasses and readjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder.

"That you are one of the best he has ever seen come through Quantico in a long time and that they had to kick a cadet out for calling you a certain name that I won't repeat." He pointed towards a bank of elevators, "I'm parked on the third level."

"Can you take me to my hotel so I can check in and drop my bag off?" She asked.

"No can do, we won't be in town long enough for you to stay at a hotel. So you will be staying with me and my wife till you can get a place of your own." He informed her as they stepped off the elevator.

"I don't want to put you and your wife out," she said as the doors closed.

"Your not putting us out," he informed her. "One, we wont be in town long and two my wife won't hear of it."

Alexandra shook her head and smiled, "all right."

"We are heading to a small town where one of my suspects was killed last night," he informed her as they headed to his jeep.

XXX

"Hey wake up we're almost there." Agent Delgado said as he nudged Alex's shoulder.

Alexandra sat up and wiped some drool from the corner of her mouth. "How long was I out?"

"You were out for about an hour," he looked over at her and smiled. "You drool when you sleep."

Smirking at her boss she picked up the file that had fallen off her lap when she fell asleep. "Gods I haven't fallen asleep sitting up since I was in the Army."

"What about on the flight from Washington?"

She looked over at her boss and smiled. "Psss. When I got to check-in, I asked if my flight had first class and when they said yes, I upgraded my ticket, on my own dime."

Delgado laughed, "OK I can see that."

"When I fly commercial I go first class to make up for all those times I had to sit in the belly of C-17's," she told him while making a flying motion with her right hand outside the passenger window.

When they walked into the Sheriffs office they took out their badge's and ID's and showed them to the woman at the front desk. "Hi, I'm Agent Delgado and this is Agent Stavros, we're here to see the Sheriff."

"Hold on and I'll let him know you're here," she said as she picked the phone up. "Sheriff, there are two DEA Agents here to see ya, I think they're here about that fella that was killed the other night." She listened then hung up. "He'll see ya, just head down the hall and you can't miss it."

Delgado nodded, "thanks sweetie." then he headed towards the office.

The Sheriff told them to sit when they came in,"what can I do for y'all?"

"We would like to see the car Mr. Peterson was driving and also speak to," he looked at his file," a Deputy Sanders." Agent Delgado said to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff nodded. "Sure no problem, though you will have to wait for Deputy Sanders to come in, she works the night shift right now."

"That will be fine, can we take a look at the car now?"He looked at his watch. "After that we can go check in at the motel then come back to interview Deputy Sanders."

The Sheriff stood up and motioned them to follow him.

"Dr. Franklin told me that the poor fella that was driving this car coded on the way to the hospital and he had to call it right there in the ambulance." The Sheriff informed the two agents.

Agent Delgado put on some gloves, opened the driver's door and got in. "I have no sympathy for drug dealers," he grunted, and started messing around with the controls in the car. First he clicked on the wipers then the radio, and then he moved the shifter to drive then to first, after doing that a small compartment popped open and revealed its contents. "What do we have here, "he took out the things and looked at them.

Looking into the car Agent Stavros tried to see. "Whats ya got there Boss?"

"Looks like several thousand in cash, a passport a drivers license and a small baggy of coke," he said as he held up each item for her to inspect.

Alexandra opened the passport, "Larry Pittman." She held the passport to the light. "Nice forgery; guess you do get what you pay for." She handed it back to Delgado. "Sheriff may we take a look at the other evidence that was found in the car?"

The Sheriff waved over a deputy. "Get the box out of evidence and bring it here."

"Sure sheriff," the deputy said and went off to evidence locker.

The sheriff scratched at his left cheek. "Now there weren't much to find in the car or on the driver." He leaned up against a nearby table, "all there is is his wallet and ID, a nine-millimeter and several thousand dollars in cash."

The deputy that the sheriff sent to get the box from the evidence locker came back with said box, set on the table and handed over a clip board with the chain of custody sheet on it, the sheriff signed it and gave it back to the deputy who stepped back. The sheriff took the lid off of the box and let Agent Delgado have at the contents.

After going through what little there was in the box Delgado sighed, "You're right not much at all, from the looks of this I take your forensics guy didn't find anything else."

The Sheriff shook his head. "Na, didn't find jack, in truth I ain't surprised he didn't find that hidden compartment that you found." The sheriff ran his hand through what was left of his hair. "How did you know about that compartment anyhow?"

"The dumb-ass wasn't to smart on who he hired," Delgado chuckled. "That's all I can tell ya about that." He looked over at Agent Stavros. "Bag and tag that stuff and add it to the rest, then we'll go find a place to stay the night and get something to eat."

Alexandra nodded and proceeded to do just that.

After they checked into the local inn and got themselves something to eat they headed back to the Sheriff's office to meet Deputy Sanders.

Agent Delgado held up his badge and ID to the deputy behind the front desk. "We're here to see Deputy Sanders, we were told that she would be in tonight."

The Deputy looked at the computer screen on his desk. "Sorry we got a call about a disturbance on a ranch twenty minutes ago and she took it since it was on her way into work."

Agent Delgado nodded. "We'll be back in an hour." Then both he and Alexandra turned and left.

Alexandra started rubbing her hands as they walked down the sidewalk. "Patrick."

"What is it Alexandra?"

"I'm starting to get this anxious feeling." She looked around and saw the diner they ate at earlier, "I could really use some coffee."

"Your not the only one feeling anxious, but probably for different reasons." He held the door open for her as they entered the dinner. "I could use some coffee too."


End file.
